Alloys of gold and members of the platinum family have been used quite successfully in a variety of dental applications for many years. Recent price increases, however, have forced many dentists to reject the material of choice and to substitute materials of lower cost. Gold alloys, for example, have been replaced to considerable extent by alloys of nickel and chromium. Unfortunately, there have been reports of biological reactions to nickel in these alloys and it is also quite possible that these alloys will be subject to drastic price increases or shortages since these metals are obtained almost entirely from foreign sources. American dentists may, once more, be faced with the problems of quickly finding suitable substitutes. It is important that these substitutes should be available if the emergencies arise. The present study is directed toward obtaining data on the constitution and properties of alloys in which base metals are substituted partly or completely for noble metals. Emphasis is being placed in the development of suitable titanium-base alloys for which biological reactions and strategic problems are considered to be minimal.